


Worth Your While

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam du Mortain is No Fun, Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex, tfw you just want your vampire bf to relax but he has to be That Way about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: After Adam mocks the detective's suggestion to take a relaxing bath together, she sets out to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Adam fluff, cos I'm weak for the dumb vampire man. Also ever since I wrote one line about it in another fic, I couldn't stop thinking about these two and bathtub sex. So here you are, it's finally out of my head.  
> Thanks for reading, Enjoy!

In retrospect, Adam should have known she was up to something.

Their evening had started the same as they usually did; Adam arrived at the station promptly at five 0’clock, waited patiently for ten more minutes while Rachel finished one last report. He escorted her back to her apartment, listened intently as she talked about her day and vented about a particularly troublesome case she was stuck on.

It was when they entered her apartment that things suddenly changed. Rachel had been quiet since leaving the parking lot, and the moment the door opened she made a beeline for her bedroom without another word.

Adam wasn’t concerned. Or he tried not to be. He managed for approximately ten minutes while he finished paperwork that was due on Agent Marsden’s desk the next day. After, however, he couldn’t stop the anxious thoughts bubbling within him.

He played their entire conversation over in his head, searching for any sign that he may have hurt or offended her. Even after finding none, Adam still felt uneasy. 

The few months they had been together had easily been the best of his existence. And every day that passed made it easier; to reach for her hand first, to show her affection in public, to tell her how she made him feel. He wasn’t sure he would ever be  _ good  _ at it, at relationships, but Rachel made him want to try. And that was more than anyone else had ever done.

Yet everything was still new enough that it felt fragile, delicate. Like one wrong move would shatter everything he held dear. A part of Adam- smaller than it used to be, yet still very much present- was waiting for the day Rachel would wake up and realize her mistake. She would realize just how much better off she was without him, how much he didn’t deserve her and then-

He could not imagine what would happen then, wasn’t sure he could bear a future that wasn’t at her side.

The sound of a door opening broke Adam out of the blackhole that was his thoughts, and he glanced up in time to see Rachel step back into the living room. The sight of her smile alone was enough to ease the tension climbing up his spine, shoulders relaxing with every step she took. It sparked his own small smile to grow on Adam’s lips before he could think of stopping it. His worries and concerns seemed smaller, distant, when he was the target of that smile.

Rachel crossed the room and immediately climbed onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck as her mouth found his throat and began leaving little bites that would heal as soon as she moved on to the next one.

Adam didn’t even bother to put up a pretense of a fight- he had learned his lesson, he was not strong enough to resist her- and he let his eyes fall shut and his head lean back. A low groan escaped him as his hands claimed her hips and pulled her more fully against him.

Rachel began a trail of kisses up his neck to the corner of his mouth, nails scraping lightly against his scalp. He tilted his head slightly, seeking the sweet relief her lips would offer, his earlier worries completely forgotten.

She caught his lips with hiers, kissing him slowly and sweetly. It seemed to go on forever and Adam wished he could live in that moment for the rest of his life. A soft sigh escaped him when she finally pulled away and began trailing her lips across his jaw. 

How could he have ever thought something was wrong? He normally thought expecting the worst to be the best course of action- nothing would ever catch him off guard that way. But Rachel would only ever bring him good things, great things, more than he could ever deserve.

He felt her smile enticingly against his skin, mouth a whisper away from his. “I have a surprise for you.”

The void Adam’s concern had left was immediately filled with suspicion.

He pulled away slightly, inspecting her through narrowed eyes. Her smile only grew bigger, though now the mischief glinting in her eyes was clear as day. “What are you up to?” He asked finally, not once tearing his gaze away.

Rachel’s eyes grew wide, the exaggerated innocence in her expression not fooling him for a second. “Who says I’m up to something?” She leaned in, kissing his neck and pressing her body completely against his. And, yes, it was incredibly distracting, but not enough to break his focus.

“I do.” He forced his eyes to remain open when she found a particularly sensitive spot below his ear and teased it with her teeth, even as his traitorous hand sank into her hair. “Because that is what experience tells me.”

She pulled back with a sigh, one of her hands coming up to cup his cheek. Because he lacked any sense of control, he leaned into it while gazing into her eyes. “You don’t even know what the surprise is yet,” she pointed out, fingers carding through his hair.

“I don’t like surprises.”

Rachel offered him an impish smile. “That’s because you've never had one of mine.” Her mouth caught his once more, her taste coating his tongue. 

Vaguely, in a distant part of his mind, he thought she would make a wonderful siren; luring in unsuspecting souls with that secret smile and big blue eyes of hers. Even with all his self-restraint, he certainly fell victim to her all too easily.

Adam lost himself to her kisses, almost forgetting their discussion entirely until she pulled away once more. “Come to the bedroom with me,” she murmured against his mouth.

He took a slow, deep breath to regain his senses. “Tell me what you’re plotting and I will consider it.”

Rachel pulled away with a huff, frowning at him. “You’re no fun.”

He smirked at her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear fondly. “I never claimed to be.”

She rolled her eyes but seemed to sense that he had no intention of giving in. “ _ Fine.  _ Spoilsport.” She started trailing kisses along his jaw again, down to his throat. He was well versed with her distraction techniques at that point, but that had yet to stop him from enjoying them. “I thought we could take a bath together.”

His loud scoff startled her, making her pull back slightly in shock. “ _ That  _ is your surprise?”

The shock on her face was quickly replaced by an affronted look. “ _ Yes.  _ Baths are relaxing. And romantic.”

Adam raised his eyebrows, unable to withhold the amusement from his expression. “Baths are impractical. And I fail to see how sitting in a tub of dirty water could be considered ‘romantic’.”

Rachel gave an annoyed sigh before pushing herself off of his lap. He immediately felt the loss of her warmth, his fingers twitching with the desire to pull her back into his arms. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled in a way he couldn’t not find adorable.

“You’re insufferable,” she informed him.

Adam raised an eyebrow, amused smirk returning. “And yet you keep suffering me.”

Rachel sighed again, though was unable to keep him from seeing the way her lips twitched with amusement. She shook her head, taking another step back from him. His limbs tensed automatically with the need to follow her, but he forced himself to stay seated.

“I’ll tell you what,” Rachel started to say, prompting him to raise both eyebrows, smirk still teasing the edges of his mouth. “ _ I’m  _ going to be in that tub.” She took a step back towards her bedroom. “Completely naked. And wet.” She took another step as Adam’s attention was finally caught, posturing straightening before he could stop himself. “And if you decide you  _ really  _ are so against baths… well, I guess I’ll have to find  _ some _ way to distract myself.”

With that, Rachel turned sharply on her heels and strided from the room. He hated himself for being unable to look away from her swaying hips, hated even more that she knew it too.

He remained still as a statue as he weighed his options. His pride wouldn’t allow him to follow her, even as every other part of him screamed at him to.

And then Rachel’s bra landed squarely in the middle of the room.

Adam stared at the garment for what could have been hours, the war being waged between his pride and his heart perhaps the biggest one since the start of their relationship. It wasn’t until he heard the splash of water that he finally stood up and stumbled towards the bedroom, as if no longer in control of his own body.

He still found the idea of baths to be ridiculous, but he knew enough to know there was not much he wouldn’t do if it would put a smile on her face. And if that meant having a naked, wet Rachel in his arms… he supposed he could endure that.

He followed the trail of clothes she helpfully left behind, his mind working hard not to imagine her in her current state of undress. When he finally reached the closed bathroom door, her panties laying right in front of it, Adam hesitated for a moment. Rachel would never let him hear the end of it if he gave in now-

A low, soft moan coming from the other side broke right through the last of Adam’s restraint and almost had him breaking down the door.

As soon as he pushed the door open, it became evident what Rachel had been doing for almost twenty minutes. The only light came from the candles that covered almost every surface in the room. Rose petals floated on the surface of the tub and he could smell the lavender and vanilla soaps she had used from where he was standing. Adam almost felt guilty for the fight he had put up, seeing all the effort she had gone through for him.

But all thoughts, all feelings faded away when he saw her. The sight of her, bare and half-hidden by the water, was almost enough to convince him that maybe she was a siren afterall. Distracting him with her ethereal beauty, all the while plotting to steal his soul. It was hers already, all she had to do was ask.

Rachel grinned up at them when their eyes met, hand still on her breast. It slipped away as she sat up, wet hair sticking to her skin. Droplets of water ran down her body; it was impossible not to follow the trail with his eyes.

“So, you decided baths aren’t a terrible waste of time after all, hmm?” The smug smirk on her lips was almost enough to reignite his pride, to make him not want to give her the satisfaction of being right. But then she shifted, stretching out her legs and offering a rather enticing view that Adam knew he was not strong enough to walk away from.

“More like the promise of the beautiful, naked woman was too difficult to resist.” He stepped closer, offering a smirk of his own when Rachel rolled her eyes again in annoyance.

“Whatever gets you in here, I suppose.” She raised an eyebrow, crooking a finger at him to urge him closer. “Now, come on. It’s rude to keep naked women waiting.”

He let out a breath of laughter, unable to resist the smile she always brought to his lips. “Is that so?” 

Rachel grinned back, water splashing against the ceramic of the tub as she shifted again. “ _ Yes.  _ Now hurry up before I take back the invitation.”

He stepped closer, peeling off his shirt and enjoying the way Rachel’s eyes trailed up and down his body. Next went his pants and underwear, and then Adam was carefully sliding into the tub behind her.

The water was warm against his skin, almost too warm. but then Rachel finally settled between his legs and any discomfort was immediately overwhelmed by the brush of her skin against his. She leaned against his chest, his chin just touching the top of her head.

This was not terrible, he could admit that begrudgingly to himself. Of course there wasn’t much he could not tolerate with Rachel in his arms. He still failed to see the point of bathing together, but he could tolerate it for her. And enjoy the side benefits.

Adam ran his hands down her body, squeezing her thighs gently. Rachel sighed softly, leaning further against him, and a pleased hum escaped from him. He loved the little noises she made, just for him. His fingers dipped between her thighs, eager to pull more from her.

Rachel slapped his hand away, turning around so she was straddling his hips. She smiled at the confused frown on his lips and leaned in to kiss it away. He sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trailing kisses across his cheek.

“Tonight is about you relaxing,” she whispered, nipping gently at his jaw. Adam just held back a groan, struggling to keep his eyes open as she dragged her nails down the back of his neck. “I’m taking care of  _ you. _ ”

Adam opened his mouth to argue, to resist, but Rachel chose that moment to trail her fingers down his chest while kissing him, teeth dragging across his bottom lip. That groan from earlier broke free, rumbling his chest as his hands found her hips and held on tightly.

When she finally pulled away, Rachel grinned at him. “No arguments,” she said sternly, even as her eyes lit up.

Adam smiled softly back at her, unable to breathe underneath the gentleness of her gaze. “I would not dream of it.”

Rachel kissed him one last time before sitting up and reaching for something behind him. Even as he resigned himself to whatever fate she had planned for him, he couldn’t help the small spark of wariness he felt.

“Dare I ask what  _ relaxing  _ ideas you have in mind?” He raised an eyebrow as she pulled a bottle off of the edge of the tub and settled in his lap once more.

“ _ Shh.  _ Just trust me and relax. And close your eyes.” She opened the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her palm.

Adam regarded her for another long moment before sighing and doing as ordered. Not even a second later, he felt her hands in his hair, working in the shampoo.

At first, Adam couldn’t keep the frown off of his lips. He failed to see how washing one’s hair, along with soaking in a tub, could be considered relaxing. But then he felt her nails drag gently along his scalp and a low moan escaped him.

_ Oh.  _ That was quite nice.

He didn’t have to open his eyes to know there was a smug expression on Rachel’s face. For once, it didn’t irritate him. He was too lost in the sensation of her fingers combing through his hair, working the shampoo in.

She hummed under her breath as she worked; nothing distinguishable, a lullaby perhaps, but Adam was quickly lulled into complacency by her siren song. His grip on her hips relaxed, sliding down to hold onto her thighs as she stretched up to reach the back of his head. He was barely aware of the string of sighs and groans falling from his lips, too entranced to notice anything that wasn’t her hands or her voice or her lips.

Eventually, after what felt like the most relaxing hour of his life, Rachel pulled away with one last kiss brushed against his cheek. “Keep your eyes closed,” she whispered, pulling away from him once more. The loss of her body heat had him reaching for her, his hands tugging her stubbornly closer.

He heard her laugh softly before returning again, her breasts pressing against his chest as she leaned down to kiss him briefly. He couldn’t see her, could only feel her mouth work slowly over his, her hands run gently down his shoulders and arms. 

He made a displeased sound in the back of his throat when she pulled away, earning another laugh that should have annoyed him but only made his heart feel lighter than air in his chest.

A few seconds later water cascaded gently over his head, rinsing the shampoo out. Her hands returned, fingers small and delicate, running through his hair to help get the soap out. Adam sighed again, feeling his tension wash away with the shampoo.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed when he felt Rachel’s lips brush against his again. “You can open your eyes now.”

Adam blinked, her perfect face coming into view once more. She was smiling, her happiness radiating off of her in waves and sinking into him. His own smile blossomed on his lips and he didn’t even think to stop it.

“Good?” She asked, planting small kisses along his cheekbone.

“Hmm,” was all he could reply, eyelids still feeling heavy.

“Good.” She kissed him on the mouth, long and slow and so perfectly, her tongue sliding against his. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

Adam barely had time to raise his eyebrows before her hand was sliding down his stomach and wrapping around his cock. He groaned into her mouth, hips rising to meet her hand.

She stroked him slowly, thumb brushing over his tip as her grip increased. He hissed at the pressure, eyes falling shut as he began to lose himself to her rhythm.

“Rachel…” He whispered her name with no small amount of reverence and he heard her sigh heavily in response.

“What do you need, Baby?” She murmured, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. “Tell me.”

Pet names were another thing Adam considered pointless and nonsensical before her, before Rachel. But every time she called him that, he felt like he belonged. He felt loved.

He opened his mouth to find the words, hands mapping out her back as he sought desperately for something to hold on to. Her pace sped up and he groaned, feeling himself twitch in her grip. He was  _ close,  _ but this wasn’t- he wanted-

“You,” he choked out, eyes opening and seeking hers.

Rachel’s eyes softened with understanding and she released him, shifting her hips so that she was hovering above him. Adam watched her every little moment, waiting with shifting patience for her to take him. As always, he was putty in her hands, to do with as she pleased.

They both cried out when she sank down onto him, moving slowly and letting him feel every part of her. His fingers dug into her hips, and he felt vaguely guilty for the bruises he knew he would leave later. But then Rachel hit bottom and began to slowly push herself up again.

Normally, Adam was the one going slow and Rachel the one begging, urging for more. But, right now, he needed her to  _ move.  _ He groaned, leaning his head forward and burying his face in her breasts. He caught her nipple with his mouth and teased it with his tongue, earning a loud moan from her.

_ “Rachel,”  _ he mumbled against her skin, pulling her tighter against him.

He heard her laugh breathlessly. “Yes?”

_ “Faster.” _

She laughed again before doubling her efforts, moaning as she took all of him. She was so- so-

“So what?”

Her voice cut through his senseless thoughts, providing clarity like a ray of sunlight. He hadn’t realized he’d been talking out loud. Like always, she pulled his thoughts from his head without permission. “Perfect,” he groaned out, head smacking against the tiled wall of the bathroom as she tightened around his cock. “You’re perfect.”

Rachel sighed again, her nails digging into his shoulders when he reached down to rub circles against her clit. The pain mixed with the pleasure, sending him flying towards his release.

“I’m close,” he gasped out, hips rising to meet hers with every thrust. “I can’t-”

“I know,” she whispered soothingly, one hand rising to brush through his hair. “I can’t either.”

His fingers threaded through her hair, gently pulling her head down so he could crash his mouth against hers. Their tongues tangled together and he groaned her name into her mouth, eyes falling shut as he finally let go.

Adam came with a loud cry, holding her close to him as Rachel followed. Their hips moved together through the aftershocks, bodies entwined as they held each other close.

It seemed like hours before they slowed to a stop. Rachel immediately buried her face in his chest, bodies still connected. Adam ran his fingers through her hair, leaning forward to brush his lips against the top of her head.

“Thank you,” he murmured, letting his eyes close as the love he felt for the woman in his arms briefly overwhelmed him.

He felt Rachel smile against his chest. “You’re welcome.” Comfortable silence fell over them, both content to enjoy the warmth of the other’s arms.

And,  _ yes,  _ maybe there was a point to baths after all. Adam still had enough pride left that he never planned on admitting that to her.

But,  _ maybe,  _ just maybe, he might not be opposed to taking them again. If that's what Rachel wanted, of course. 


End file.
